Wearable child carriers afford the wearer freedom of hand and arm movement while transporting a child secured in the carrier. Many carriers do not ergonomically support the child, allowing the child's legs to dangle. Furthermore, many carriers provide limited flexibility, only allowing the child to be properly oriented in a single orientation either facing the wearer or looking away from the wearer.